


Working Hard

by moonlightingstranger



Category: Moonlighting (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightingstranger/pseuds/moonlightingstranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the night that Maddie and David worked late in "Creatures Great and Not So Great'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or TV Fandom and I make no money from this story.

**What really happened during the scene in the office late at night when Maddie and David are looking over cab logs?** **And as David said with only each other for warmth.**

Maddie found what she was looking for and raced over to the couch where David had fallen asleep. They were working on a case searching for a woman a priest said he had fallen in love with. David was not thrilled with tempting a priest to break his vows but had capitulated and agreed to find the woman but Maddie knew he still felt uncomfortable. They had spent the night going over cab logs looking for a woman who had been picked up in front of the church. About a half hour ago Maddie had noticed that David had fallen fast asleep on the couch. She continued to look through the cab logs but couldn’t help taking occasional peeks at her sleeping partner. She had seen David asleep before and never tired of watching him. A slight smirk covered his mouth even in slumber but other than that he looked so young and innocent that she had the urge to rumple his hair and kiss him.

Maddie sat beside David on the couch and shook him awake. "David wake up! I found it!" David felt soft hands shaking him awake but he was in a middle of a great dream of Maddie. She was sitting on the couch beside him and was busy unzipping his pants and exclaiming how big his dick was. His dream was causing a huge bulge to tighten his pants; a bulge Maddie instantly noticed as he flipped over on his back as she shook him. She quickly took her hands off his body and moved slightly away from his rock hard body but her eyes couldn’t drag themselves away from the tent in his pants. Maddie’s face reddened as she imagined how that would feel in her hands, hell how it would feel inside of her body. She felt a blush cover her neck and snake up to her face as David’s eyes met hers. Why did she always feel that he knew exactly what she was thinking?

David woke up to see Maddie sitting beside him her eyes glued to his crotch. He remembered his dream and a crooked smile covered his face. He noticed a crimson blush appearing on Maddie’s neck and cheeks as his smile broadened and his pants tightened. He knew she liked what he saw. He turned smoldering green eyes to meet her excited blue ones. "Play it well David. Don’t mess up this opportunity." His inner voice screamed in his head. "Maddie." His voice was soft and sweet; deep dark chocolate that melts in your mouth. He saw her try and move away to the far end of the couch and he reached his hand out to grab her arm. "Where you running to? Trying to take advantage of me while I was sleeping Blondie?"

Maddie felt his hand burning through the sheer material of her blouse and her blush deepened. She tried to play it off nonchalantly. "I umm no! I found her!" She told him trying to get their minds back on the case. That’s why they were alone in her office in the middle of the night..to solve this case. She saw the smoldering heat in David’s eyes and she almost swooned. The area between her legs began to ache with something she wasn’t even sure she wanted. She could feel herself growing damp with excitement. What was going on here she wondered nervously? "Oh." Was all David said as his hand let go of her elbow and slowly crawled up her arm over her shoulder and began to play in her hair. Maddie was frozen to the spot when she felt his fingers caressing her neck under her hair. Suddenly, she felt a jolt through her body when David’s fingers touched a sensitive spot just below her hairline. I never knew that spot was so sensitive Maddie thought. She couldn’t help the slight moan that escaped from her lips as David rubbed that spot with his long fingers. David saw the effect he was having on Maddie as he played with her hair and caressed that spot on her neck. When he heard the strangled moan that Maddie couldn’t suppress he got bolder. After all the worst she could do was push him away, well she could fire him, but David didn’t think he had to worry about that. She was ready; she was ripe for him he could sense it with his man’s intuition. Bravely, David’s other hand began to stroke her legs starting at her ankle and ending just at the hem of her dress but with each stroke he was pushing her skirt up her thighs inch by inch. "So you found her huh?" David said as his hands played over her long legs. Legs he wanted wrapped around his waist.

"Yes" Maddie said breathlessly. She was lost when she felt David’s hands on her legs. She knew what that green eyed sneak was doing, pushing her skirt up as his hands ran up and down her legs, but she couldn’t, wouldn’t..didn’t want to stop him. She wanted to wrap her long legs around his waist; she wanted to feel him inside of her, she wanted to hear him moaning on top of her. Oh no! What was wrong with her? This was David. She knew his history with women; she often was disgusted by his crude words and lewdness but yet here she was allowing him to touch her intimately. She couldn't deny it she wanted his touch. Had always wanted his touch probably from the day they met. Her body was a raging inferno that wanted him with a need that ran all through to her inner core. When she felt his fingers snake under her skirt and graze the edge of her panties she couldn’t help how her legs parted slightly and her nipples hardened. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own as her hips moved into his hand. She swallowed her moans of desire as David’s other hand kneaded her swollen breast. Her eyes closed with passion as small gasps of pleasure escaped from her lips.

David thought he had never been so hard in his life. His hands were finally where he had dreamed of them being ever since Maddie Hayes had strutted into his office with her icy eyes and haughty demeanor. Now those eyes were dark with desire and her body was almost begging for release. "You have the sexiest legs I have ever laid my eyes on." David whispered as he sat up and pulled her closer to him. He was still kneading her breast with one hand as the other crept up from between her legs reaching behind Maddie and pulling down the zipper of her dress. He heard her gasp as his hands slowly pulled her dress off her shoulders. His deft hands had her bra unfastened and off in a matter of seconds leaving her glorious breasts free for him to enjoy and pleasure. David used both hands to knead and squeeze her shapely breasts. David’s tongue was busy trailing a burning path of fire over her neck reaching the cleavage between her breasts. When David’s tongue and lips began to suck and lick her nipples and breast the hand that had been enjoying that breast slowly crawled down her body and between her legs. David was almost pushed over the edge when his fingers landed on Maddie’s dripping panties. The heat coming from her loins was almost flammable. David pulled off her sodden panties, quickly pulled off her dress and suddenly he had a raging hot naked blonde squirming under his hands. David groaned as his tongue disappeared into her waiting mouth as he pushed her down on the couch.

Maddie knew in the far reaches of her mind that what she was doing was wrong. How could she let David do the things he was doing to her when he wasn’t even her boyfriend. They weren’t even dating! And she was his boss! Maddie pushed her hands against David’s muscular chest and tried to sit up as she made a half-hearted attempt to stop his ministrations to her body. Maddie could hear the shakiness in her voice as she told him to stop. "David, stop. We shouldn’t." She panted against his mouth. Deep down she knew though she didn't want him to stop. Recklessly, her body wanted to make love to him with a wanton need that shocked her. Maddie tried to suppress the moans that were coming out of her mouth.

David’s mouth moved to her ear. "Do you really want me to stop Blondie?" He whispered in that oozing caramel voice that could always get her to do almost anything he wanted and now was no exception. "Cause baby if you really want me to stop. I will." He told her licking around her ear.

The sensation of David’s hot breathe on her neck, his tongue licking her ear, his bedroom voice vibrating over her, his hands playing their magic over her traitorous body caused her to lose control and fall over the edge. Maddie had never felt such overwhelming spasms of pleasure that started in her loins but which she felt all over her body. Her body was convulsing in wave after wave of passion. Her entire body was wrapped in the sensations her orgasm was causing. Maddie began to chant David’s name over and over; each spasm making her scream his name louder until his name seemed to echo off the walls of her office. As her mind began to think again her body was still experiencing the mind blowing orgasm she had just enjoyed. Maddie was thinking how she had never felt anything like that before. Of course, she had reach orgasm with other men but it was calm and quick and didn’t feel like she was drowning in a pit of pleasure. This was different, this was astounding, amazing, awesome..she could go down the alphabet and not fully explain what she had just experienced under David’s hands. She tried to catch her breath but was afraid to meet David’s eyes. What must he think of me? Allowing him to do whatever he wanted with my body and then making me come with such force that she knew she had almost knocked him off the couch. She would die of mortification if she saw laughter or arrogance in the green depths of David’s eyes. Slowly, she opened her eyes and was mesmerized by the passion and joy she saw lurking in those damn green eyes; at closer look she saw something else but she pushed it aside. Surely, he didn’t love her. Or did he? That marvelous thought brought a smile to her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "Don’t stop." She murmured into his mouth.

David felt Maddie’s orgasm and knew it must have been earth shattering. Her body was almost levitating off the couch as she screamed his name louder and louder. David’s manhood was almost pushing a hole through his pants when he heard her gasps of pleasure and felt her body shaking with what he knew must have been the best orgasm she had ever had; and he was the man who had made her feel it. He held her tightly as her passion rocked her; he was whispering in her ear to come for him, to let go as he felt the earth move for her. When she came back to earth he hoped she was ready for more, he needed to bury himself deep into her core. He had never wanted a woman as much as he desired the complicated blonde in his arms. He wanted to make her cry out his name in passion as he made her come over and over again. He wanted to make love to her until neither of them could walk. He wanted to fuck her hard, soft, slow and fast all night long.

David knew he would never be able to last long enough to give Maddie the intense pleasure he wanted since he was almost ready to explode in his pants. He needed to be free of the confines of his pants; they were much too tight around his crotch area. He needed her to help him feel the way she had just made her feel. He hoped Maddie would be agreeable to make him feel good with her mouth. David pulled back from Maddie’s deep kisses and looked into her eyes. His green eyes filled with a deep desire were hypnotizing her. Her body was still on fire and she wanted David to hose her down. "That sounded great baby." David purred against her mouth. Maddie nodded. "Yes, yes it was. Oh David." She moaned. David took her hand and placed it on the pulsating organ in his pants. He guided her hand easing his zipper down; he happily felt Maddie’s other hand unbuckling his belt. In one fluid motion David tore off his pants and boxers and kicked them aside. Maddie was busy unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his tie. She was kissing his exposed chest with a fervor he had suspected she possessed underneath her icy exterior. Soon he was naked beside Maddie. He smiled down at her as his hands wandered languidly over her body like they wanted to memorize each curve and valley. Maddie sighed with a deep pleasure as her hands stroked David’s hardness. It felt wonderful in her hands. It was big and silky but she could feel the vibrations and strength underneath its satiny surface. She could feel it jerk in her hands. This is David’s manhood I am holding in my hand she thought; this is David’s chest I am kissing and licking. She had always suspected David could take her to places that she could never imagine but the reality was even more exciting and stimulating than her wildest expectations. His mouth and fingers were tools of magic; she couldn’t wait to experience his most important tool of all. David sat up and pulled her up until she was sitting beside him. His hands were still busy pleasuring her and she knew she was close to another orgasm. This had never happened to her before. She had always been satisfied with one orgasm but being with David made her feel an intense arousal that she knew would have her coming multiple times. She felt one of his hands behind her head pushing it gently down toward his lap and the huge one-eyed snake that was pulsating in her hand.

"Kiss it Maddie." David urged pleadingly. "Please baby. You know you want to." Maddie had never really enjoyed performing oral sex on a man but with David it was different. She couldn’t wait to hear his moans of pleasure and see his face as she made him come just for her. She bent her head and flicked her tongue against David’s throbbing shaft. Her hand was still around his hardness working its way up and down in the age old rhythm. David moaned loudly as Maddie began to use her tongue as a paintbrush up and down the shaft of his manhood over his swollen head and touching on his balls. He opened his legs wider as his hands tangled in the blonde head in his lap. Maddie took him in her mouth and began using her mouth to put suction on the shaft as her head followed her hand in the up and down motion that was driving David wild. Maddie opened her eyes and looked up at David. His head was tilted back his eyes closed and had a look of utter bliss on his face. Maddie was enjoying making David call out her name. She loved the power she felt by making him loudly moan her name. Just looking down and seeing Maddie Hayes with his throbbing member in her sassy pretty mouth almost pushed him over the edge. He was so close. He was telling Maddie what to do and how he liked it. Faster, slower, harder, softer. Maddie was the perfect pupil following his directions exactly, "Oh baby that’s it. That’s it." David cried out. As he thrust his hips he pushed himself further down Maddie’s throat as he came with a bang. His head felt as if it would blow up as the spasms of his orgasm shook his body. He was moaning her name as his hands pulled at her hair and his body jerked along with the waves of desire. Finally, he returned to his senses. He looked down at Maddie as she looked up at him. He sighed deeply as he pulled Maddie on his lap and wrapped his arms and legs around her naked body. He couldn’t believe he was holding naked Maddie in his arms; a Maddie who had just given him the best blow job he ever had, the Maddie he had just made come and from the sighs and moans while she was blowing him who was almost ready to fall over the edge again.

David pushed Maddie down on the couch and scooted down until his head was between her legs. His tongue began to lap at her swollen nub. David felt Maddie’s thighs against his ears; Maddie’s legs were opening and closing as he licked and petted her into another sensational orgasm. Maddie hips were frantically pushing up into David magical mouth and tongue. Maddie was screaming and pulling on David’s hair as she came again. It was harder than the last orgasm and she thought she would faint. David couldn't believe he had given Maddie another amazing orgasm so quickly. He felt like he was in dream as he kissed his way up her body; angel kisses on her belly, baby kisses on her breasts. He paused at her magnificent breasts suckling on her swollen nipples. He was over the moon when he heard Maddie moaning his name over and over. After a few minutes, David continued on his journey; he stopped to nuzzle her neck and lick that hot spot he had discovered that night. David gently climbed on top of her kneeing her legs open to him and and covering her whole body with his. David couldn’t believe he was finally lying between Maddie’s legs. They fit so perfectly together he thought. He groaned loudly as his eyes feasted on her beautiful face which was flushed from her orgasms and desire for him. His eyes looked into hers which mirrored the same desire and need as his. David wanted to make sure that Maddie was ready for the next step; he didn’t want her to have any regrets. David looked deep into her eyes; he could see the love for him there that she had kept hidden as he had kept his locked away deep in his heart. But now it was time for them to open their hearts and bodies to each other. "You sure honey?" David asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Maddie felt the excitement deep down in her loins. She could feel his hardness close to her most intimate place. She was nervous because she knew what was next and how big he was .She knew what her felt like in her hand and in her mouth and now she wondered how he would feel deep inside of her body. She wanted to feel him inside her. She was so lost in her feelings she didn’t hear David’s question. ‘What did you say David?" Maddie asked in a breathless voice her body urging his on. David caressed her cheek with his hand then he leaned in close to gently kiss her lips. Maddie closed her eyes in ecstasy as she kissed him back. She felt him nip at her bottom lip and that caused her temperature to rise.

David pulled away from her. "Maddie if you aren't ready for this it's ok babe. We have plenty of time honey."

Maddie’s voice was coated with sex and need. He could barely hear her. "David I'm ready. Please I need you now."

That was all he needed to hear. David guided himself into her dripping core. He heard her gasp as he entered her. He stilled himself for a moment to let her get used to his large manhood. He saw the emotions cross her face. He knew how she felt because he felt the same way. He felt he was exactly where he belonged. Finally, they were one; something he dreamed of from the day they met, something he wasn't sure would ever happen between them. Someone like Maddie with someone like him? The top model and the boy from Philly. But somehow they clicked. It was kismet. David felt Maddie move her hips up and he knew she was ready for more. He started the pace slowly. He rotated his hips with slow soft thrusts inside of her stretching her out little by little. Then as he felt moving with him he started pull out almost completely and slowly push himself back inside. David started to move his hips in a circle wanting to give her the most pleasure she'd ever felt. He could feel her trying to mimic his moves. Maddie held on to David wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him. She couldn't believe how he felt inside of her body. David was making love to her. This wasn't a dream. She had never felt so happy and complete. She had never felt so full. He was definitely the biggest she had ever had but David made sure he was giving her only pure pleasure. She gasped as she felt him plunge deeper until he was buried inside of her. She loved the way he filled her completely. The blood in her body was boiling, the fire in her body raged out of control.

Maddie began to move her hips more frantically against him. She began to claw at his back as she screamed his name over and over. David could feel Maddie tighten her grip on him and then he felt her hips moving faster. He knew it was time to show her what he could make their bodies do together. He started to pick up the pace of his thrusts, his hips moved his manhood in and out faster,in and out harder. David felt Maddie’s nails clawing at his back and that just added to his excitement. His body was a pool of lava; pure fire ran through his veins through his manhood. Maddie felt David pulsating deep within her and knew he was close. She was meeting his hips and moaning and panting and calling out his name "David David David." She had never felt this pure pleasure when making love to a man. She had never felt like this and she loved it. "God Maddie this feel so good baby. You feel so good. Tell me how good it feels Maddie. Tell me how hot I'm making you. Come on Maddie. Feel all I have to give you." David felt her loins pulsating around him and knew she was close to another orgasm. Maddie was out of control; words and sounds erupting from her mouth along with gasps of pleasure. "Oh David yes this feels so good. You’re so big, oh it feel so gooood. You make me so hot. Oh oh oh God. Don't stop. Please don't ever stop." They kept up the pace together, it was wild and frenzied yet tender and sweet. It was passionate and intense.　 David knew he was going to come soon but wanted Maddie to come again.　"Come on baby come again for me. I'm almost there. I want you to come again too." And with that he thrust his hips hard against hers as he pumped into her with long deep strokes; Maddie screamed his name and let go for the third time that night. David followed her into another intense orgasm so strong he almost saw stars. "Oh God Maddie. Wow!" David kissed her deeply murmuring her name into her mouth. 　　　

But he wasn’t done yet. David didn't give Maddie time to relax from her last orgasm. He flipped her over until her back was facing him and her ass against his once again hard manhood. His hands began to fondle her intimate places making her ready for him again. When he heard Maddie’s groans of desire and felt her hips rotating slowly against him he knew she wanted him again. He couldn't get enough of her. He felt this insatiable need being with her. His body craved hers again. David easily slipped into her from behind and began to rotate his hips against her butt as his hands played with the swollen nub between her legs. David’s lips were kissing that spot on her neck that seemed to drive her crazy. Slowly his lips trailed up her neck until they reached her ear. He began making love to her ear with his words; telling her what he was doing to her and how she made him feel. David had never felt this deep down desire and need with anyone else. He was already lost to the blue eyed siren he was attached to so intimately. It felt so good to be behind her holding her close and hearing her gasps of pleasure as he plunged in and out of her body. Maddie couldn’t believe she was close to another sensational orgasm. She was addicted to David already. Her body was his instrument and he played it expertly. She pushed her ass tight and hard against him meeting his thrusts which were becoming frantic and wild. It felt amazing having him inside her this way .Maddie was the first to fall over the edge again dragging David along for the ride. They both spiraled out of this world then came slowly back to earth.

David was happily holding Maddie against his body and nuzzling her neck. He couldn’t get enough of the amazing woman next to him. If he thought he may have loved her before now he knew he was lost in love with her forever. He heard Maddie sigh and then she began to speak in a low voice filled with worry. "How are we going to do this David?" What was she saying? "Do what? Do this?" He pushed his half-hard manhood against her and ran his hands over her slightly sweaty body. "I think we’ve been doing this just great."

Maddie could hear the smirk in his voice and that bothered her. She hoped he wasn’t going to ruin what they had done by being glib and smug. She was afraid to turn around and look in his eyes. What if she saw smugness and amusement when she was feeling so differently? She knew she had to face him sometime. Maddie turned around in his arms until she was facing him. He still held onto her. Their bodies were still close together. Maddie’s eyes were set on his lips. She was still too nervous to look into his green eyes. "I asked how we are going to do this? With us? The business? The employees?"

"I love you Maddie." She heard David whisper and that gave her courage to look up and into his eyes which wondrously looked back at her with love and something close to awe. David continued to speak in a hushed tone but she heard every word . "I want to make my life with you. Forget the business and the employees don’t need to know anything now. We can work it out."

She smiled at him. She felt happy. "We can?"

David laughed happily. "Sure it’ll be easy." He pushed a tendril of hair behind her ear and pulled her head in for a gentle kiss.

"Well, I doubt it will be easy." Maddie laughed as her lips met his. The kiss was full of love.

David laughed too. "Ok I admit maybe not easy." David pulled back and stared into her eyes. "So? The really best things are never easy. I love you and you love me don't you?" He knew she did but he needed to hear it from her sweet voice.

"Yes." Maddie nodded her head. "I love you too." she whispered against his mouth.

A smile that lit up the room covered David’s face. "Ok so there you have it." He whispered. Maddie’s eyes were twinkling. "We do huh?" "We do uh huh."

David purred as he slipped inside her again. Maddie gasped as she felt David filling her again. His passions was ravenous she thought and she loved it. "I think we should make a pact." She moaned as she felt him push deep inside ready to push her to the limit again. "A pact?" David asked lost in the feel of her tightness. "Yes." A throaty moan escaped from her slightly parted lips. "A pact that you will keep doing this to me over and over for the rest of our lives." David laughed with joy as he once again was lost in their lovemaking. "Now that's a pact I can keep. It’s a deal Blondie."

Their moans and sighs filled her office once again both knowing this was only the beginning for them and the love they shared. 　 　


End file.
